Moving On
by MissSaucyRed
Summary: Peter is suddenly acting all strange. But no one realises it except Ava. While seaching for his for behavior she comes to know about his darn secret. His past love. And an unfortunate memory. Will Ava succeed in comforting Peter. Will this begin a new relationship between them? Just a heartwarming Peter/Ava one-shot.


**Hey Guys…Nice to be a part of this fandom now. I'm a big fan of USM. I've watched each and every episode of this series. It's been 4 years and 4 seasons yet I can get enough of this show. I love this show as hell and I don't care what some suckers think about this being a kids show. Haters are gonna hate. Also Slayzer I'm a big fan of your stories. I've got inspired from them and decided to write one myself. The characters in this series are awesome and you get to experience whole marvel at once. Also I loved that Spiderman had joined S.H.I.E.L.D and got a fab team. Season 4 is totally mind blowing and waiting for more action from our friendly neighborhood!**

 **So about the story now. Peter and Ava this is the most beautiful and perfect couple(non-canon) that is ever made in the history of Marvel characters. I've shipped them since the 2nd episode and would love if the writers brought them together in the series. But it is not possible still I go crazy every time Peter touches Ava. I know it sounds insane but it's the truth. Anyway I know you guys are like "Shut up bitch, we know it…Just let us read the fucking story."So I'm gonna stop here now.**

 **I would recommend you to hear 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri while u read. I'm sure you would totally relate the song with the story.**

 **I don't own USM but I wish I did. Love you like fuck MARVEL!**

 **ZWENJOY!**

 _It was a fine Sunday in New York City. The sun was shining bright and the street were as busy as usual. And then there came a red and blue something. Swinging from buildings with webs. The mutated menace (at least .Jameson thought him to be) and the friendly neighborhood…._

 _Peter Parker….never heard of him? Well you surely might have heard of Spiderman. It had been a year since Spidey had accepted Nick Fury's offer to become the Ultimate Spiderman. He was glad that he had joined in and not just because of one reason…._

"Parker….You are late…AGAIN!",Fury said ready for another lecture.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen", Peter said, slightly embarrassed.

"Uh..okay. You can go now. Just try be a little more punctual", Fury surprised by the reply of Peter.

Usually Peter would drop in a silly excuse or he had a list of reasons for being late. But today he was off. He apologized everyone for no cause, didn't even say a word to Sam and surprisingly didn't crack a single pun in whole day. No one seemed to suspect anything. It was just another normal day for them. But Ava knew something was not right with Peter. He had never seen him so silent. She could clearly see pain in his eyes. But then decided not to interfere as it was his personal thing. Still she felt bad for him.

Later that day Ava had to buy some groceries so she went to a nearby supermarket. She wasn't even gone for an hour until it started to drizzle. After sometime it was pouring real hard. Ava cursed herself.

"Oh Great…Just Great. Now I'm stuck here for hours", Ava put her groceries on the counter and came near the entrance of the store to look if any taxi was nearby. Not a taxi but she found something….

someone else. Peter.

There was a cemetery on the other street. He stood near a stone, completely soaked with the rain, trying to fight back his tears. He didn't say anything just stared at the stone blankly. A stone that read Gwen Stacy….

Ava couldn't understand why he was in the cemetery. She was really worried about him since the morning. She knew that something had happened. But she thought that leaving him alone would be the best option. But she couldn't see him like this…so broken down. She felt like an invisible force was pulling her and her feet started to step towards Peter. She shivered as the cold water brushed against her skin. But she didn't care about that right now. She knew Peter needed help. He was the only thing in her mind.

She slowly stepped into the cemetery and walked towards where her best friend stood. His words made her eyes brim to tears.

"Why? Why had it had to be you? Why did you leave me so soon? You and me..we were meant to be together forever. Did you forget all those promises? You were the best thing that ever happened to me. You are my soul. How am I supposed to live without you? I still remember your voice..your skin.. our first kiss….our dates..and I can't get over it. I miss you every moment. I die every day. Can't we get one more moment together? Death may end your life but it can never end our love. I love you and will always do." Peter grieves as the tears flow down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Peter", Ava said moving closer to him.

For once Peter thought that he heard Gwen. He turned back to notice Ava. He looked at her with pleading eyes. He wanted to say so much but the he had already did. He couldn't bring himself to talk anything.

"Ava….", he managed to say somehow.

She moved next to him. She stared at Peter and then at the stone. He was totally helpless. He was crying silently. He had to break out his pain to someone. But he bent down his head to hide his tears. But Ava didn't wanted him to go through this pain alone.

"She would be very beautiful right?", Ava asked, focusing on the stone.

" Most Beautiful thing in this Universe", he said blankly and suddenly he clenched his fists in anger.

"All because of me. It was all my fault. Only if I would have been a little faster…It would have saved her. She would be alive today."

Then he told her about him and Gwen. Their relationship and her death.

"Hey please, don't blame it on yourself. There was nothing you could do. Please Peter", Ava said holding his hand.

" This is what happens to every person that is close to me. First Uncle Ben, then Gwen. Even Aunt May's life has been at stake. So I think it's better no one comes in my life. I can't let anything happen to you, Ava. So please just leave me alone", he said shrugging her hand off.

Ava was stunned. He didn't even say the team. He said 'You'. Was this what she was thinking of? Could Peter possibly like her?

 _No, girl your mind is just overreacting…_

"Peter I'll rip you apart if you ever say that. We are friends remember and I want you in my life even if it comes with all the problems. You have friends, Peter. We care about you. We love you, no matter what. Please don't ever say that again. Gwen would want that too right? For you to move on?", Ava said, smiling.

" But…", before he could say anything, she hugged him, much to his surprise.

"Don't worry, you will never lose me. You'd never be alone. I promise you that"

"I know. I could always count on you", he said returning the hug.

Their hearts raced in each other's arms. But neither of them let go. They had found comfort in each other. Both had been soaked in rain. He was so busy mourning over Gwen that he never realized the beautiful girl in his arms. Ava had never felt so secure in anyone's arms.

They both glanced at the grave and then into each other's eyes .Without even their knowledge, they were kissing . Lips brushed against lips and it felt like heaven. When they pulled away, Peter saw tears in her eyes. He cupped her cheek with his long fingers.

"Hey what happened? It's alright"

"I just feel guilty for Gwen. And we just…",

Peter kissed Ava on forehead and said," That's what she wanted right? And wait, aren't you jealous of her?", he said smiling.

"As if", she said as he pulled her into another kiss, as the rain washed over them. The shivers of rain suddenly vanished. And the Grave of Gwen looked as peaceful as ever…

…..Maybe now, Gwen was the happiest person of all.

 **So…what do u peeps think? A thumbs up or down? I'm madly in love this couple and like all the cute moments they have in show. If you like this one I might even create a sequel for it. Tell me what you feel through your reviews and PMs. See you soon. Zwaggy out.**


End file.
